Eren, such beauty is what I seek
by Yennifeh Jaeger
Summary: Eren x OC She joins the other trainees in order to become a stronger person and to pursue her dream of being truly free. Will Eren inspire her and encourage her dream? Would she ever get the chance to tell him how she feels? Every story can be different, One Shot or keep going. Just give me suggestions and I'll write it :) Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Eren x OC

Hey there. Shingeki No Kyojin.  
I really like Eren Jaeger. His personality is really attractive. I hope I can get it just right.  
But hey, if any of you would like to suggest where the story should go next or would like to help at all, please message me.

It's been a couple days after the Titans attacked and the survivors escaped the clutches of imminent death. I was on the boat, and my fragile hands gripped the wooden railings. 'What on Earth?' is what I muttered to myself over and over. I held my breath; that was all I could do. My tongue grew warm and numb, which only happens when I am truly afraid of death. My chapped lips were perfectly parallel to the ground, not a single arch to be found and by the looks of the other passengers of this vessel, I'd say everyone's faces matched mine, and I could actually say that we strangers had something in common even though we had never met before, and that was fear. It was a horrific site that I will never forget. The air reeked of fire, and as it steamed up my nostrils, my lungs began to heave uncomfortably as I drew in another sharp breath at the site of humanity being weak. The winds had halted on that day, along with the peace that this town had worked so hard to maintain. My eardrums were certainly damaged because of a women behind me who's cries scratched the air. Her husband was slouched on her shoulder, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and sobbed violently. I decided to not give in and turn around because I could see with my peripheral vision that he missed a limb and that both their clothes were soaked with bright red. Whose blood it was, I didn't know. Over yonder, the Titans had proved superior to us humans by launching their huge aligned teeth against people who ran on the stone roads. You could argue how comical it appeared to see a giant naked man jumping recklessly onto the ground and landing on his stomach in order to crush people. Running was useless, and so was hiding in buildings because the amount of power it took to destroy seemed effortless as the Titans grabbed their victims one by one and gulped them.

That was then, this is now.

The drill Sargent took a good look at me. He gave me the ugliest smile that rivaled that of the titans.

"State your name, maggot!" His breath was not helping at all, in fact, I had hoped that it didn't impair whatever reply I would muster next. I stood like an unbreakable edifice and challenged the volume of his own voice by speaking rather boldly and confidently. "Athena, Sir!" He continued to glare menacingly, "What? You call that a proper salute? You filthy ass wipe! That kind of answer will instantly land you with laps around the entire field, along with Sasha!" A couple people shifted their weight and mumbled things that were inaudible for me to understand. His voice was so harsh, I wondered if he ever smiled. I tilted my head up a bit and noticed that this guy definitely hung over me...I mean..I am only like 5'1" making me the shortest of all these trainees. I gave it my all. "ATHENA, SIR!" I looked straight ahead and that was that. As soon as he moved the muscles in my face eased up and even caused me to smile widely because I noticed a boy with soft-looking dark brown hair that looked a tad attractive. I cursed myself for not lining up closer to this hunk, he, about five people away from me sneezed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He didn't answer. "Laps…now!" He grunted and his face tensed with a passion I had never seen before. "With all due respect, Sir, I sneezed!" His salute was crisp and his feet were in perfect attention-form, his arm angled the way its supposed to. The way his eyebrows furrowed made him all the more handsome to me, I definitely wanted to look at him some more and I'm okay with that thought, finally positivism knocked. Blushing, I secretly hoped that he would look my way. Sweat rolled down the side of my face and I leaned my weight forward, just enough to catch a peek...just enough was too much because I took a forceful step forward and my arms flailed. Typical, Athena. People around me silently gasped and I slowly turned my head to see the Sargent. "You, laps." I don't even care, it was worth it.

I jogged lightly along the outskirts of this compound. 'Take that, loser' I smiled a triumphant smile, and I choose how my punishment goes. The ground was very dry and with each contact I made a puff of dirt would rise into the air, and then my eyes would water. I rubbed at them and frowned. My stomach had knots off all sorts; I see that I still have a ways to go...Silence was what I endured. That was more painful than any running exercise, loneliness killed me. I stopped, knowing that I could hide behind a couple trees. I pulled myself to the top and had an aerial view of the compound, so I did a 360 degree turn and relaxed at the long expanse of trees before me and then I gazed with a longing at the wall that kept us safe for now. I discovered that I'm pretty depressed when I'm alone, all I could do was sulk. "Why am I here?" I thought. "I need to get stronger so that I can be free." Whatever. I lied down on a branch and doze off.

Night had fallen, and I jolted from the tree and landed right on my face. "Ugh..my ankle hurts a bit." I grimaced as I felt a creature crawling near my right ear and brought my hands into a craze in order to rid of the pest. With a flick of my finger, it was gone and I heard it thud on the cackling grass. "Better head back. I wonder if I missed much..." I face-palmed and began to run towards a light source. My hair was straight, brown and medium length. As I neared a large wooden building with a few torches surrounding it, a shine seemed to streak across my locks. I know I shouldn't even have to deal with it, but its really beautiful and falls across one side of my face with a 'S' sort of slope. I pushed it over my shoulder and decided to carefully find the room I was to stay in. The wall near me had a map of the compound and I used it to locate my next destination. I found myself in a maze of cabins with large corridors, rooms were about a couple feet apart and torches were lit every couple rooms so I could hardly see much. "Perhaps this is beneficial since no one will notice me. I gave myself a victory fist in the air and smirked, time to snake my way into the correct room. Sneaking around felt pretty dang sweet. I felt like I could assassinate anyone that came my way, and the darkness cloaked me rather nicely since I'm short. I decided to amuse myself by crouching as I walked, to really take advantage of how cool I felt. "Is this the right number?" I don't really have a good memory and I checked to see if the plaque near the door had No.213 plastered on it, however, I couldn't see. "Ehh, guess I'll find out." I went to turn the knob on the door, but I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I stood up and turned around to find Eren Jaeger faced down and huffing like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"There you are!" His eyes radiated with strength and anger. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I stared into his eyes and couldn't understand why he was saying such things. "Why? And what are you doing behind me?"

"What!? Why the hell are you sneaking around? You'll get kicked out and it's only day 1!" I nodded and told him I decided to steer off wherever I wanted to go. I don't know him, but I figured that he was just being friendly. He didn't like that answer so he furrowed his brows as he slammed his fist right beside my face onto the wall. I stood perfectly still and my back was to the door. I gave a curious look and gave him the most honest apologies I could give and proceeded to give him a hug. "I'm sorry." He blushed at the sight of my vulnerability and was shocked by that sudden action. "Ehrmm...Athena, right?" I let go and faced him. "Yes."

"I was sent to search for you to make sure you didn't pass out. According to their records, you're not so much of a runner." His eye brows arched. I was instantly pissed at how he just blurted it out. "Thanks. I'm fine, and I should head back. It's late." I gave a dismissive wave as I went for the handle.

"That's my room." It went silent and I politely bowed in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You to those who:

Have Reviewed: Guest, BooDude

Have followed: Xerxa, BooDude

Have read my story and is reading this right now.  
This makes me happy, to no end.

'Yawn'. I woke up and my back ached.

Little did I know, I was in Eren's arms? His hands curved around my soft and slender waist, my back to his stable bare chest, and we were in his room; alone. We were on the floor, from what I could see. The other bunk beds, empty. The lighting in the room suggested that it was bright and blue outside.  
'Why am I so damn cold?' I thought.

I sniffed the air and the most wonderful fresh scent entered my lungs. I was so calmed by it, I decided to enjoy where I was; it was almost euphoric. I managed to carefully look over my left shoulder, and then I noticed the open window. Eren shifted a bit.

'But I'm Stuck' I thought. But given the current situation… I stayed put and let my back be supported by his muscles. 'I need to close it or something. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be in my room.'

My gaze shifted to Eren's features. I slightly blushed and hoped he'd stay like this. The bone structures on his face were eloquently placed, as if God had created this being with precise mathematical precision. His eyelashes carried the sun rays that entered the room and I felt like I needed to know what it was like to have them brush up against my cheek. So comfortable is he, leaned up against the bunk bed. I wished I could carry him onto it. I began to remove his hands and as I did, I realized that my outfit had changed from our usual uniform. A floral-like peach dress that closely hung to my body, showing off my developing curves. "ehhhh?!" I gasped and brought my hands to my lips.

Eren grumbled. Lids slowly opened and he gracefully gave his signature bright smile. His eyes, comforting, were kind.

"Athena…" He grabbed my hands, eye contact never wavering. "Stay with me, forever." He was so blunt and serious. The way his eyes glowed made me swoon. I leaned my head back and blushed profusely. I never had heard such a thing before from anyone in my whole life. I almost felt quite sad because of that fact. Was I that undesirable? I didn't know. However, Eren seemed to take an interest in me; that's what matters. I'm not too comfortable when it comes to these sorts of things, because I am unfamiliar with them, but I couldn't just ignore Eren.

"Ahh…Eren."

He violently grabbed my shoulders and despite my efforts, he forced me to gaze into his blue/green eyes.

"…How wonderful would your lips taste…against mine…" His eyes held a hidden passion. And his masculine face held a secureness that I would kill for. 'What's going on here…?' I thought.

I've had it with that. My mind was spinning and the oxygen was not circulating properly to my brain. Perhaps, I can just enjoy this moment and truly feel the bliss I have awaited all these years.

As he leaned in to kiss me, I whispered to him.  
"So you will be my first kiss…" My hands went to both sides of his face. I have no intention to kiss him whatsoever, I simply wanted to want.  
Our lips barely touched and he began to tease me by brushing his up against mine. I don't even know what I'm doing. I opened my eyes to see a very embarrassed Eren. His eyes looked elsewhere and he blushed like a madmen, his hand clutched where his heart was located.

"Well…I've never.." He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Understanding this, I thoughtfully kissed his cheek and placed my forehead against his.

"Eren." I gazed up.

He began to gently hold me in his arms and then slapped me. Over and over…

He opened his mouth in a creepy way and a loud obnoxious monkey screech came out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My back still ached.

I pouted when I saw Sasha on the top bunk beside me, slouching and snoring. The two girls, one with angelic blonde hair and her towering brunette partner were getting dressed.

And the whole dream was a damn lie.

Were my feelings?  
Probably, probably…

Ymir snickered at me. "What's up with you? You should get up. Well, unless you want to be like Sasha?" Her sly grin was directed towards me. Christa, the cute girl, protested in my defense.

"Umm..Please..don't be rude to Athena." I think an aura of yellow sunflowers sprouted from her as she said this.  
"Forgive me, Christa." She patted her on the head and smiled.

A loud (THUNK) was heard and I jumped to my feet. Christa gave a sharp gasped and Ymir just face palmed.

"Heh, heh…Hey guys!" Sasha fell; her mattress on top of her. She lifted it a little and showed her teeth.

I gave a chuckle and helped her up. She isn't as bad as she seems to be. She gave me and the others thumbs up.

"Ay, OKAY!"

I asked her, "Where is your potato?"

Her eyes became that of a crazed Vietnam soldier and she punched through the bunk bed, breaking it in two. The normal people backed away to the door and stood out in the hall. We heard screaming followed by a sudden period of silence.

"Oh my…" Christa sighed and let out a sweet smile. I banged against the door.

"Hey! Ya better not destroy my things!" I was raging, which Ymir found comic-able; this whole time I had the demeanor of collectiveness.

"HA, HAAAAAA!" The door had a terrible fate and it was now lying on the floor. I stared at it and then at her. Sasha literally jumped and kicked the door down. A monkey with a potato in its hands scurried behind me and was about to munch on the potato when Sasha's eyes glowed an evil red.

She mouthed the words, DON'T-YOU-DARE.

The monkey stepped to the side and thought intelligently for a moment. "This monkey…could it be that…" I thought about my dream.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I harshly kicked it to the side and wiped my mouth. "YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL, AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steam escaped my head and the monkey was unconscious, potato in hand. It almost looked cute the way I knocked it out. By then, people in our hallway crowded around us.

"Hey Christa, Ymir…" I called out to them. "Hey! Where are you guys going?"  
Ymir walked beside Christa and waved.

People began clapping as Sasha's devilish smile gleamed at her prize. In her hand, high as she could hold it was the potato she had saved from yesterday. She took a glorious bite.

I gave an annoyed face at the fact I almost kissed a monkey…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You to those who:

Have Reviewed: Guest, BooDude, XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX

Have followed: Xerxa, BooDude, blackpanther340, Angelgirl236, and XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX

Have favorite: The Creator of Worlds, and bum7

Have read my story and is reading this right now.  
This makes me happy, to no end.

A whistle was sounded for training.

I'm a pretty competitive young lady who'd never back down from a fight. Some would probably call me crazy to say that I would just blindly attack without any planning. Well, I have my reasons.

Today is combat training. One of the men in charge decided to partner us up in pairs. As I readied my hands and feet into position, I mentally pictured which techniques I should use against this opponent. I've never exactly met everyone here before, so I wonder if I should use brute force, as always.

A shadow was approaching from behind and it looked like both of the person's hands were on top of his head. I turned around and stood before a male, ranked 6th of the trainee class.

"Hey." He spat out - seemed to be ignoring me and looking at a certain short haired girl named Mikasa. Time to use force, I guess. I simply went behind him and knocked him to the ground and proceeded to sit on his back and grabbed both his arms up in a very painful position. I smiled inwardly.

"Gahh!" He grunted, and by now the other trainees had seen us and began to whisper amongst their partners. This, made me smile crookedly with glee.

His hair looked cool. "Howdy, there! I'm Athena, and you should be aware of what's going on around you all the time, ya never know when a girl will get the jump on you." I gave a wink and tee hee. He struggled to turn his head toward me and squirmed before barking some words. I guess I was a hypocrite because I began daydreaming about how strong I have become.

Ymir walked by.

"Eww…why do you have your eyes closed and mouth open in that weird smile? You look like you just took a dump or something. Sheesh..." She walked away smirking.

"WAT!" The male flipped me over and stood up. My nostrils flared because that word (dump) was kinda funny but I know I should be more serious and not laugh at tasteless jokes.

"Tch, whatever." I looked up and noticed how handsome this guy was as well. Hue hue hue!

He wore his pout and blushed when he saw me staring at him. "What you just did there, yeah, don't expect me to let you feel great. I simply underestimated you; won't let down my guard again. You're just lucky I was generous enough to not take you down first… I mean..."

I wasn't sure if he even englished.

Looking straight at me with his eyebrows furrowed, the male offered his hand and lifted me to my feet.

"Ehh, my name's Jean Kirstein."

I gave him a big smile.

He grew nervous and looked elsewhere. "Hmph."

"C'mon Jean, let's fight for real!"

"Tch, fine."

The morning was spent doing just that.

Lunch time finally, and everyone is ordered to take the appropriate portions as to maintain healthy standards. I glared at Sasha and signaled a tear drop going down my face. Little did everyone know, but I was quite the eater.

Everyone chatted softly and sat where ever they wanted. Food was being traded left and right, I felt like I was in elementary school for some reason. This was one of my favorite times of the day because it feels like I have a family again, what with the laughing and socializing.

My plate was not plastic, it was a nice quality round plate licked clean by yours truly. Wasting resources is not my thing. The cup was wooden and made mentally transformed me into a Viking. My surroundings certainly fit the character. Logs stacked up on top of one another made up the walls, strange, I suddenly wanted to play "Stack the blocks". I wondered what the true name of the game was called.

"Hi." Eren sat in front of me and smiled.

Am I dreaming again? I instantly began to look for Sasha, hmm, well she was fine. Now, I'll look under this table for that monkey…

"Are you okay? Why are you sitting all by yourself?"

Mikasa and a blonde male slid into my table and gave me reassuring nods and waves, which I kindly returned.

"I don't mind."

Blondie spoke up, "If it's alright with you, we can sit together from now on."

I couldn't help but feel better. "Of course!"

Being alone is not that bad, but to be honest; sometimes the loneliness hurts more than pain could. Don't get me wrong, I did have friends before, but I guess I've come to the realization that true friends do not exist. People will always be selfish, annoying, untrustworthy, and may hurt you emotionally when the opportunity presents itself. Most of all, people change. A lot.

Eren may have picked up on that. Maybe that's why he seems to be giving off this aura of wanting to talk to me. Then again, I'm probably over analyzing. He is just friendly.

Ha ha..I think I'm starting to act pessimistic like Jean.

I began, "So, I take it that all of you knew each other for a while?"

Eren spoke, "Yeah, we've been friends ever since we were little. This, is Armin." He pointed to the blonde boy. His hair looked soft, and his blue eyes caught my attention. "And this, is Mikasa."

Oh, I already know her. Talented, beautiful, intelligent. Golly, she's cool. She nodded once again and proceeded with, "Nice to meet you."

Eren introduced me and we began to get more acquainted.

Perhaps, I should branch out a little more.

Eren and Armin left to get seconds while us two ladies sat there.

I noticed that she didn't once take her eyes off of Eren. I wanted to say something. Anything.

"Hey, Mikasa, is Eren your…?"

"He's my foster brother. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I can see such strong dedication in your eyes. Simply convinced me to ask." This was partly the truth; I wanted to know if anything was going on between them. I won't lie to myself, I like him.

"I'm protective of him. He's just very special to me. I won't dare let a titan get to him."

I was amazed by her loyalty.

She blinked twice and smiled. "Oh, but I will protect anyone as I go. You, too."

"R-really?" I slapped myself mentally for being all innocent. I never thought I would get along with someone like her. Also, I'm pretty average and a scaredy-cat.

She chuckled and closed her eyes. "We are comrades. Protectors of humanity. Nakama."

"Mikasa, I won't let you down." I actually have some newfound desire to know more about her.

I gave a thumbs up to which she smiled and nodded.

Eren and Armin came back and showed us a couple of trainees from across the room who were flinging food.

My face lightened up.

I can't let myself get too tense, or else I'll stumble internally.


End file.
